Sospechas y bromas
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Sirius tiene tiempo para todo en su último año. Todo puede verse de varias maneras, y de todo se bromea y de todo se sospecha. Regalo de Navidad para Thaly Black


_Sirius Black tenía muchos matices, muchas cosa que pensar y muchas facetas interesantes. Todo lo que se escriba será poco._

_Para Thaly, que adora a Sirius más allá de lo que nadie pueda imaginarse nunca._

_Feliz Navidad, nena. Ellos vivirán para siempre._

* * *

-Que te apartes, joder-lo empujó contra la pared y siguió caminando. Era un niño de segundo, probablemente. Los de primero lo miraban todo siempre asustados. Los de segundo ya se sentían lo bastante machitos como para presumir de veteranía.

Sirius Black tenía dieciséis años cuando torció la esquina del pasillo del tercer piso y aquel era su sexto año en el colegio. Corría el año 1976 y más allá del mundo mágico la sociedad comenzaba a acortarse la falda y subir el volumen de la música. Tras los muros de piedra de Hogwarts los niños se acostaban con el terror y amanecían cargados de sospechas. Lo cierto es que a Sirius el terror le hacía cosquillas en los pies cuando hacía dos días que no se duchaba. La sospecha ya era otra cosa. Casi podría decir que se metía con él en la ducha y a no ser que cantara a gritos algo que mamá Black calificaría con su peor adjetivo (y mamá Black sabía muchos adjetivos) le enjabona la espalda y lo que hay más allá de ella.

Al regresar al dormitorio encontró a Lupin tirado en su cama. Remus era muchas cosas, pero no un holgazán. Quizá un zángano. Pero solo porque trabajaba y trabajaba para la reina, aunque realmente no exista una reina. La patria potestad de su gloriosa majestad no alcanzaba los dominios de Albus Dumbledore.

-Eh, tio, deja a los de segundo en paz, y a los de primero, y a los de tercero y a todos-espetó Lupin con entereza. Sirius hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en sobre la cama de James- ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí y no-gruñó su amigo.

Lupin alzó una ceja y se trasladó de cama. Probablemente, si realmente el asunto no fuera grave, Sirius diría alguna majadería de las suyas y ahí acabaría la cosa. Pero, parece ser, esta vez no.

-He pillado a Mcgonagall diciéndole _no-se-qué_ al viejo sobre una orden.

-¿Una orden?

-Sí, "una reunión de la Orden esta noche"-Sirius se rascó la parte inferior de la barbilla, molesto-Pero llegó la jodida gata y me tuve que marchar-Remus se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-No sé de qué te extrañas, nunca vamos a enterarnos de nada-casi pareció una protesta. Remus protestaba mucho-Ese animal es el demonio.

Black se echó a reír, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Creía que sentías predilección por los felinos

Remus le enseñó los dientes, asqueado. Era ese tipo de gestos con los que Sirius identificaba una figura casi paternal en él. Remus no había conocido mucho a su padre y ese sentimiento de deuda con la sociedad le había (quizá demasiado) proporcionado cierto aire de respeto. Para Sirius, los símbolos de respeto iban unidos, patognomónicamente, a largas charlas sin sentido y escaleras oscuras con cabezas de elfos.

La puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse cuando James entró como una exhalación, tirándose sobre ambos chicos.

-¡¡Vamos tíos!!

-¡Quita de encima, pedazo de elefante!-bramó Lupin, sorprendido, aferrando a James por los hombros, para sacudírselo de encima-¡Deja de comer porquerías, que cada día estás más gordo y más pesado!

-Es que como Evans no le mira piensa que, si abulta el triple, se fijará en él.

-Muy gracioso, Sirius-con el orgullo de jugador de quidditch más que tocado, James se hizo un hueco entre los dos.

-He descubierto a Snivellius mirando fijamente a Mandy.

-¿A Mandy cuatroojos?

-¿A Mandy La Chillona?-la voz de Peter, alucinada y admirada, les hizo volver la cara hacia él. Pettigrew acababa de sentarse al otro lado de Sirius y miraba a James como si reluciera al sol.

-Se llama Mandy-Sarah Parker-puntualizó Lupin.

-¿Quién coño llama a su hija Mandy-Sarah?

-¿Quién coño llama su hijo "estrella perro"?

-Sí, con Estrellita hubiera sido suficiente-la mueca de Remus fue tan lobuna que James tuvo que agarrarse el estómago de la carcajada. La manaza de Sirius se estampó contra la nuca de Remus y el chasquido del golpe resonó en toda la habitación.

-Tú cállate, que estás más guapo sin enseñar esos cochinos colmillos-le señaló los dientes amarillentos y finalmente James retomó el hilo de la conversación.

-He pensado que quizá a Snape no le importa recibir una proposición subida de tono para esta noche, en los baños de Myrtle…-un brillo malévolo relució en sus pupilas durante un segundo.

-¿Esta noche?-Sirius cortó de golpe el tono de humor, para mirar a James con fastidio-Esta noche no, tío, esta noche no.

Peter rodó los ojos, sin comprender.

-Sirius, estamos en Noviembre, no creo que tengas que ponerte a estudiar ya.

Una nueva colleja sobrevoló la cama para estamparse contra la nuca de Peter.

-Esta noche hay movida-alzó una ceja significativamente-no sé todavía dónde, pero hay que enterarse.

-¿El viejo?

-_Los viejos_-puntualizó Black. James abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, comprendiendo.

-Está bien, posponemos a Mandy-Sarah y Snape para mañana-alzó un dedo amenazadoramente hacia Sirius-pero de mañana no pasa.

-Que no Potter, que no. Que de mañana no pasa.

* * *

_Notas: Ultracorto, ya lo sé. Puede que de lo más corto que haya escrito jamás, pero creo que para expresar lo que quería no me hacían falta más palabras *cofcofquemodestacofcof*. El Séptimo año de Hogwarts marcó las diferencias para toda la promoción. Significó la unión de Lily y James, el enrolamiento de Snape en los mortífagos y la entrada de los Merodeadores en la Orden del Fénix. Ellos podían combinarlo todo. Las sospechas y las bromas. Siempre hay tiempo para sonreír. Siempre había un momento para luchar._

_Gracias por leer,_

_Nicole._


End file.
